1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have liquid crystal filled between substrates and control the behavior of the liquid crystal molecules by controlling the electric field generated between the substrates. Examples of methods for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device includes a technology that a liquid crystal injection inlet is formed on a part of a seal material, from which the liquid crystal is injected into the liquid crystal display device, and then a filling material is filled in the liquid crystal injection inlet to seal it (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-170233 (JP-A-2011-170233)). In the description of JP-A-2011-170233, an outward folded part is formed on an end portion of the liquid crystal injection inlet of the seal material.
As described in JP-A-2011-170233, forming the outward folded part on an end portion of the liquid crystal injection inlet of the seal material suppresses crease-like deformation (hereinafter, simply referred to as a crease) which is likely generated on the filling material and from which bubbles may enter.
In recent years, when liquid crystal display devices are manufactured by using a mother substrate (mother glass), the interval between panels each serving as a liquid crystal display device is desired to be made narrower in order to efficiently manufacture liquid crystal display devices. If the interval between panels each serving as a liquid crystal display device is narrow, that is, a vacant space is small as described above, enough space cannot be obtained for forming the folded part of the seal material. Accordingly, the folded part cannot be formed on the liquid crystal injection inlet, or if formed, the folded part cannot fully function. This may generate a crease in the filling material, which progresses toward the display area, resulting in intrusion of bubbles into the display area.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device that can suppress the progress of creases generated in a filling material.